


i've found my way home

by froggieyama



Series: rarepair week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (?), Bathing/Washing, Breakfast in Bed, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, HQrarepairweek2020, M/M, Surgery, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transitioning, hinata is a caring boyfriend, sakusa is transmasc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggieyama/pseuds/froggieyama
Summary: his first morning home after bottom surgery, sakusa is treated to breakfast in bed by his doting boyfriend
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: rarepair week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720423
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	i've found my way home

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! tomorrow's installment is akatsuki :D

Kiyoomi wakes to the smell of rain and  _ Shouyou _ . Opening his eyes only blesses him with the sight of a massive storm rolling in, rain slamming down onto their balcony. 

“Shouyou?” he calls out, voice weak. His abdomen aches, dulling all of his other senses. He just wants to go back to sleep and not wake up until the pain has subsided.

He hears footsteps, gentle against the hardwood; the clatter of utensils against the breakfast tray accompanying them. 

“How are you, Kiyo?” Shouyou sits down on the bed. A small hand finds its way into Kiyoomi’s hair, gets lost in the messy curls.    
“Tired. I want to go back to sleep.”   
“Come on,” Shouyou mutters, helping him sit up, “I’ll feed you breakfast, hm?”   
Kiyoomi nods.

Shouyou takes care of him in a way he never thought possible. Time and time again, he’s proven himself to be the best boyfriend Kiyoomi could ever ask for. The wind and rain batter against the window, but it’s forgotten for the feeling of Shouyou’s hand on his cheek.

“Open up,” Shouyou hums, and Kiyoomi obliges, mouth opening just wide enough for Shouyou to place a piece of toast in his mouth.   
“Did you eat?”   
Shouyou only responds by taking a bite out of the toast.

* * *

After breakfast, Shouyou helps him to the bathroom. He sits on the wooden stool, a little dizzy from the movement. Calloused hands hardened from years of relentless volleyball training feel soft against his skin, relieving Kiyoomi’s back of the knots it has been stuck in for days. Each gentle working of his muscles allows Kiyoomi to let out a sigh of relief. 

Shouyou, content with his back, shifts to sit in front of him. Kiyoomi reaches out, pulls him in for a quick kiss. Their lips meld so easily together. Shouyou’s snakebite piercings are cool on his bottom lip, and the sensation almost makes him want to search for more. But Shouyou pulls away, that  _ look _ in his eyes that threatens to make Kiyoomi melt, and goes back to bathing him.

“Your scars are looking good,” he hums. Kiyoomi feels a thumb run under his nipple, tracing old scars that have healed under Shouyou’s care. He just wishes Shouyou was there when he went through that surgery to help him.

Shouyou drags the soap across Kiyoomi’s stomach, gentle not to venture too far down. He stops just below Kiyoomi’s belly button.    
“Your stomach’s flatter than it used to be,” he remarks as if it’s some miracle.

Kiyoomi can’t help but smile, “I got an entire organ removed, plus some extra stuff. It’s really not that surprising.”

“I’m proud of you.”

Later, as they cuddle up in bed, Kiyoomi watches the world go on outside as Shouyou sleeps so peacefully next to him. It’s cold in their tiny studio apartment but here in the arms of his sun, he’s warm.

* * *

Weeks go by, and the stitches dissolve. The surgery has left an ugly scar on his skin, but Kiyoomi doesn’t mind. Besides, Shouyou’s taken to kissing it as much as possible. It’s so sensitive there, always has been. Shouyou’s lips leave his skin tingling for hours afterward.

Now that the swelling of the surgery has gone down, Kiyoomi can see the tiniest of changes in his stomach. It’s flatter than it used to be, and the muscle sits a little nicer under his skin. He knows that Shouyou only said it was flatter all those weeks ago to make him feel better, but now that it’s back to normal he feels this immense relief wash over him. 

When he looks at his stomach he sees skin pulled tight across the fruit of a lifetime of exercising. Stretch marks that have paled since he was a teenager are now the only part of his stomach he dislikes, but Shouyou worships them. He doesn’t see his old self anymore when he looks in the mirror. Doesn’t see years of cramps and bleeding and wanting to rip himself in two. Instead, he only sees  _ skin _ , patterned with a story he’s waited his whole life to tell.   
  
Surgeries scare him, always have and always will, but the two he’s gone through to reach this stage have been well worth the anxiety. He thinks back to how he used to be before top surgery; wearing clothes 2 sizes too big and developing an awful hunch in his back that Shouyou is still trying to work out.

Shouyou joins him in the bathroom and snakes his arms around Kiyoomi’s waist, framing the scar with his hands. His eyelashes tickle Kiyoomi’s back and make his heart sing. 

They stand there for a while, rocking as Shouyou’s fingers trace his muscles, and it’s the best feeling in the world.   
  
“I feel like a guy, now,” Kiyoomi admits, the weight now gone not only something tangible. He passed before, but now Kiyoomi can see himself for what he is, vision no longer clouded.

“You’ve always been a guy,” Shouyou hums against his skin.

Kiyoomi turns around and cradles Shouyou’s head in his hands, runs a finger along his cheekbone. They share a few featherlight kisses, each a declaration of love, and Kiyoomi is reminded of the fact that home is not always a place. 

  
His home is Shouyou, and wherever he decides to go Kiyoomi will follow.    


**Author's Note:**

> this was very much an indulgent fic... i can't get enough of them. it's not mentioned but they have a cat as well.
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> if you want to talk to me about rarepairs you can find me on twt at @ollie_declan


End file.
